See no Evil
by HollowfiedDemon
Summary: Within the ashes of death, vengeance is born. As bonds grow, old ties are torn. Look into the life of one boy with a power unknown to him, and see as he does with no sight. Rated M for uses of intense language and sexual content as the story progresses.
1. Lost Sight and Found Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Gangsta," that is all.**

Ergastulam was as ruthless as any, and even children were not safe from the loss of loved ones or of their own life, especially if you were a Twilight. Cold, scawny hands intertwined a small child's own. That was all that could be felt to him, as he was born without sight, a disability on top of an already shortened lifespan. He couldn't see the blood flowing, and maybe that was a good thing since the whole ordeal had been quite gruesome for any child that was only six years old. Rodney wasn't sure how he survived the slaughter of his fellow Twilights, but he didn't exactly have time to as he was taken away from the lifeless form of his Mother. It was strange, being in such a situation didn't leave him scared, Hell even saddened. There was a different emotion dwelling within his small body, but he couldn't seem to place this type of feeling. He'd felt similar when he would bump into something that he couldn't see, but it was short-lived and eventually he would just laugh and continue to run about. A tantrum? No, because those never lingered for various amounts of time.

Rage? For lack of a better word in his limited vernacular that's all he could come up with, and it was fitting as he wanted nothing more than to do what was done to him. He wanted to take the life of the person responsible for the unruly murder of his entire family.

"Hey kid, you gotta name?" An older, gruff voice asked as he lead the kid into a large truck, sitting him in the passenger seat pretty far back so he wouldn't get hurt from an airbag if the things would deploy, as extra precaution. The man's hands were large as they had Rodney gripped without much needed force, yet again what wasn't large to a child of only six?

"Rodney, Rodney Edgar Kai Summers the Fourth.." He spoke softly, staring blindly in his lap as his thumbs played with the safety belt across his small frame. He heard the older man snort as they drove off, not all that fast as he probably didn't want to freak the child out. Little did he know, at that moment, nothing could really scare him anymore. He was orphaned now, and all because he wasn't like 'normal' people.

"That's a long name, kid. Too long for tags. Gotta nickname or another name you want to be known as?" He asked him, looking at the kid for once as they came to a red light. He was a frail child with shoulder-length, greasy brown hair and tattered clothing, which was probably due to the fact that he grew up practically in the slums of Ergastulum. The boy's shoes were hardly that as they were just gauze wrappings around his feet and ankles to try and soften the hardness of the unforgiving ground. The area was bad enough as it is just to live in and try to survive, but to be in a district that was even worse to be called slums such as described..

'Kid has lived through Hell.. that's for damn sure.' The large man thought to himself as the light changed, signalling for him to continue driving to their destination. The child was thinking, trying to make up a name for himself that would one day resonate with whatever family that would buy him first after some years in training. He hardly noticed the boy's eyes were different from anyone else's, so he never had the chance to curse his luck inwardly, for the simple fact that he probably wouldn't have been worth saving with such a hard disability.

"Well.. What's your name?" The boy asked, looking right into the eyes of the man who took him away from his departed family members, and he noticed something very off about Rodney, something he didn't notice after taking him. His pupils seemed to be glazed over with a lighter shade of the dark gray that his iris was, then it occurred to him.

'He's blind too?' Galahad's dark brown eyes widened as the kid seemed to sit still, waiting patiently for the answer to his obscure question. Why he wanted to know the name of the person who took him from the only thing he's ever known was beyond his level of understanding, but he sighed and shook his head as he focused on the road again.

"Name's Galahad. Galahad Woehor, but what does that have to do with how you go about getting a name for yourself? You can't exactly just use my name.." He said flatly, not seeing the boy think even harder to come up with a name that wouldn't be too similar, but all the more respectable, to the man driving, out of courtesy for his rescuer of course.

"Will you come up with a name for me?" He asked out of the blue, earning a brow raised by the dark-skinned driver, who just shrugged as he pulled into the back of Bastard. There weren't very many words exchanged between them after the request, but it did seem the kid had something special about him, whether it was the simple fact that he was waving all this off like nothing too important, or just because Galahad had a gut feeling.. Rodney could make a name for himself in many ways, so far all seeming to be more positive than not. He exited the vehicle and walked around to help out the young, mysterious child before heading into the back entrance. He still hadn't answered the question, but he made sure that he got the child safely to his boss to see what would be done with him.

Bastard was a safe haven to many Twilights for various reasons, as the Cristiano family always harbored them in off the streets and gave them the bare essentials to continue living. They also offered protective services for any of those who desired such a luxury at their prices. However, their main connection was to provide them with Celeber so that they can function to the best of their abilities. After walking around for a few minutes, Galahad eventually got Rodney up to the study of the Cristiano family, where their current leader spent most of her time, as opposed to being within the office the previous leader had spent most of his days. His large fist knocked against the door a few times, then a light 'come' in was the response and he did just that.

"Galahad I swear you could simply walk in, after all you've been with my family for so long.. No need for the formalities of knock- oh.." She stopped speaking when she looked up from her book to the other presence beside the large man, said boy was just staring at the floor, his dark hair covering most of his face as he was lost in thought.

"Boss, found him when patrolling further down the Southern District, seems there was another attack there.. as it seems there were.. no other survivors 'cept him." The tall brunette said, looking down at Rodney as he was picking at the hem of his tattered shirt, seeming to just be off in his own world as the two began conversing. Loretta's eyes went soft as she heard the news, as she could tell the child must have been at least half her age and with the body of someone who was terminally ill.

"I see.." She began, looking him over as if she was trying to think of what she could do with him. To keep him, or to turn him into the fighter's club for training. Something in her mind was telling her the latter of the options wouldn't be right just yet since he was so young.

'Perhaps the orphanage.. I know they would take him, just as long as there are still beds available, as well as food and clothing..' She thought to herself, her brown eyes looking downcast to her book, marking where she was previously at before shutting it. She stood up, straightened her bow tie, and crouched down in front of the smaller child with a kind smile. He stiffened a bit as he felt her come closer out of reflex, which caused her to frown slightly as she could only imagine the carnage he's seen not too long ago. It wasn't until she began to speak again when he could start to gain a bit of trust that she would not harm him.

"Hi, my name is Loretta Cristiano Amodio." She said to him just above a whisper, holding her hand out lightly. He looked up after she introduced herself and her eyes met his, but it seemed he wasn't looking at her, more along the lines of just staring aimlessly forward as he returned her kindness of saying his name.

"Um.. I'm Rodney Edgar Kai Summers.. the Fourth." He said, his hands just in front of him as he nervously pressed his fingers together. It was almost as if he knew that she was taken back by his blindness, despite not making any note of it verbally. He was good at reading people with his ears, but it seemed that would be the only way for him to go about living, without his eyes.. What could anyone really achieve? Sure Nicolas was deaf, but at least he could see things going on, read lips even. Having to look at nothing but endless darkness surely was going to be the main aim to work on if he was to be a valuable asset to any one of the Mafioso families, or even those that had the money to hire from said families.

"I see, it seems that you don't have anywhere to stay, hm?" Loretta asked, not wanting her question to sound rude, just to reassure herself of his situation again. She wasn't one to back down from responsibilities, but she would try to make living arrangements for any Twilight better than leaving them for dead. She nodded his head yes to her reply, but she didn't seem to accept that.

"You can speak though, right? Use your words more often, Red.." She said, absentmindedly looking at a red mark at the corners of each of his eyes, assuming them to be blood she tried to clean them with a rag, but they seemed to be permanent as she realized she confused herself with trying to address his name with association with the only color on his pale body that stuck out.

"Yes'm.." He replied, looking around as if trying to find her eyes in apology for his mute response.

"I will call in with the orphanage and hopefully within a week's time they will be able to take you in. Until then, you're more than welcome to stay here with me or Galahad. Only thing is, you need to get yourself cleaned up." She spoke sternly, standing up and looking down at him. He seemed to have smiled a bit, but it was gone too quickly for her to really notice before he was getting escorted out with the larger man who had been silent throughout their exchange. He nodded before shutting the door, walking to the laundry room with Rodney following closely beside him.

"She seems nice.." Were the only other words spoken by Rodney before he accepted some clothes given to him and sent off to the shower area to freshen himself up.

"You're pretty lucky, Red.. Don't see 'lotta Twilights getting mercy like that these days. Cristiano's are really the only ones who give a Damn 'bout us." Galahad replied, causing Rodney to look up and meet his eyes.

"You're like me too? Is Miss Loretta too?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I am, but boss isn't, the family has always looked out for us. We have been around for years and they were the first to not treat us all like slaves, but as people just the same.." Galahad's voice seemed to hold back a bit on his strong demeanor, but not quite diminishing it as he held the Cristianos in such high regards. The pale-eyed boy smiled inward as he nodded. Rodney then reached up to feel for the taller man's tags, as he already knew about them and he wanted to 'see' for himself just how mighty the large man was.

"A/0.. That's good.." Rodney's voice was soft as he felt the tags, he removed his clothes before stepping in the shower and Galahad seemed taken back a bit as he saw the boy already had tags of his own.

'S/2..? Rodney Edgar Kai Summers the first.. S/3 Rodney Edgar Kai Summers the second.. S/1 Rodney Edgar Kai Summers the third..?' He thought to himself as he had seen the names and rank of all those on one chain that hung loosely on the boy's neck.


	2. Blind to the World

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Gangsta," that is all.**

 **This Chapter has a large time jump by a few years, but anything that needs to be explained shall be later on in the story.**

 **That's all.**

Rodney woke up with a start, his newly clean hair matted to his wet face drenched in sweat as he whipped his head side to side, 'looking' around in the darkness that was his sight before reaching for his chest. This seemed to be a reoccurring routine for the brunette: nightmare, wake up and look around, reach for his tags and soon fall back asleep before being woken up by Galahad for breakfast, followed by an hour of reading. After the morning was over he would help out around Bastard to earn his living. It had only been a couple of months and he seemed to fair pretty well from his previous life, despite the repetitive night terrors. He seemed to grow a bit into himself from his previous skeleton-like body and now even started getting some color in his skin, although it seemed he didn't tan easily so he would stay looking fair for the rest of his life, but that was all right with him. Yet again, he went from literal rags into one of the most known families throughout Ergastulum, the blind boy was finding that luck had worked in a strange way and it was playing in his favor fairly well.

Aside from Galahad and Loretta, Rodney would normally be seem around Nicolas, Worick and Alex, often helping them on deliveries and other various chores to prove himself useful. All in all, life seemed to be going fairly well for the child, maybe being blind was going to be the worst thing he had to deal with.

"So, how about you head up to the North District with me and Nic here, Red? Who knows, we might just be able to find something interesting to do while making some extra deliveries today! Hey, we could even stop off for something to eat on the way back, what'd ya say?" Worick asked, his eyes scanning the boy's as if already knowing his answer, his smirk was too familiar to the deaf Twilight and he just sighed before signing on Rodney's shoulder.

 _I don't know how you deal with him._ Nic wrote out some of the words as the younger boy was still learning the concept of signing, but he smiled and looked up to the other. Making sure to say his words carefully so that he could read his lips.

"You have been with him longer, so you should know that answer already. Yeah, I'll go with you guys. Did you make sure it was okay with Miss Loretta?" The youngest asked, unaware of his boss's very presence behind him before her loud, childish voice entered his ear drums as to not sound too serious.

"Oh come on, little brother! I'm not some old bag yet, so stop with the honorifics already! Hell, Captain Eye patch over there is like two times my senior and you make me sound ancient." The blonde Mafioso leader said with a pout towards Worick, ruffling Rodney's long hair and causing the locks to fall over his face.

"What's an honor-ific?" He asked slowly, making sure he said the word right as he looking in Worick's direction, who just smiled at the interaction between the two 'siblings,' the two had gotten close since she took him in, and it seemed to be good for the both of them. He already knew Rodney's past, and having a new family to help keep his mind off things would do him good, even if the memory of his lost loved ones would stay around..

'Least he has us now..' The older man thought to himself before clasping his hand on the shoulder of the brunette boy, smiling at the Cristiano leader before walking to their destination, explaining the word and every other question to follow as the trio made their way through the back alleys.

After running around town for a few hours and eating, Rodney was knocked out from the day's activities. Nic took it upon himself to carry the small boy on his back as they made their way to the little office/ living area they had, setting him on the couch they made a call to Bastard letting them know of the brunette's wherabouts before letting the night life settle in around them.

Alex had Rodney on her lap and way playing with his hair before he shot up with a loud yell, Worick had his gun drawn and he was shirtless in the room and Nic had his hand on the hilt of his sword and was looking around before all eyes settle on the source of the scream. The small boy had been panting for a few moments and was fumbling through all of his tags that were around his neck before he started to register the serious of frantic questions that everyone else was saying.

"Red, a..are you all right? you startled me, well, you startled all of us actually.." Alex said, knowing all to well that the boy had just had a panic attack. She was looking at him with a concerned expression as she held him firmly, but not squeezing him as that was one thing that would possibly set him off again. The only one who wasn't in a panic was Nicolas, he knew the feeling of not having a home and being taken from things he cared about, so seeing Worick trying to mask his concern showed that the only one who could relate to this more was the shorter Asian. He patted Alex lightly and then lifted Rodney with ease before setting his sword down against the cushion, taking a seat next to it he began to talk with him.

 _What was it about?_ He signed, watching the younger boy think on the words for a moment, half of it was trying to understand it and then trying to reply in a way that wouldn't alarm any other in the room.

"Just..Just a nightmare.." He lied, hoping that the other Twilight would just buy it and let it be left alone, but luck was indeed weird and didn't always have a habit of working out in the easiest of ways all the time.

 _I know what it's like.. To lose a family in the blink of an eye.. We all do, but we are here together.._ Nic responded, Rodney's eyes seeming to tear up for the first time since he was practically still a newborn.

"But.. we 'ave to move on.. For t'ere sake. You 'ave us now, Red. An' we will ne'ver let you get 'urt." He said, lightly framing Rodney's face with his calloused hands, using his thumbs to try and wipe away the flowing tears from his face. Worick smiled lightly, not out of happiness or of joy, but giving a silent prayer that things would get better for Rodney, since he was, after all, a part of their family now.

The next few weeks came and left, followed by many more months and even a couple of years. Before anyone knew it, Rodney became a teenager. He was soon able to fend for himself for the most part, whether it was by doing jobs on his own like deliveries, or even doing escorts for the other Mafia families. He was becoming an asset, and a pretty worthy one at that. People were starting to pay more at the request of his services, and that was making Loretta Cristiano a prime target as well to see just who would be able to get the Twilight off her hands.

"Boss, seems like Red is becoming pretty known throughout Ergastulum.." Galahad started, his brown eyes looking into her own while they sat in her study. The area had been renovated into her new office as the old one reminded her too much of her dad, so she decided that the change would be necessary if she wanted to be able to run the family that was passed down to her to the best of her ability.

"It seems so.. Who would have thought it was ten years ago that you brought him here.. Time sure does fly." She replied, taking a drink of her coffee before setting it on the coaster and looking at her childhood bodyguard and personal adviser for a lack of a better description of their relationship. It was no doubt in her mind that Rodney was going to be such a big successor of some of the strongest Twilights known throughout the area. Even when it came to the fighter's club there were some that wouldn't stand close to taking him down. The boy reached rank A/0 at age thirteen, making him the new youngest Twilight to reach that rank above Doug, who was also a lifelong 'rival' of sorts. The two were friends, but it seemed they had more fun irritating each other and sparring than doing any normal activity.

"Well don't say it like that.. You know that I'm doomed for an aged death within the next few years, so let's not be reminded of that." Galahad replied, taking a look at his tags which read S/4, the new rank was obtained by taking out a few rouge members of the fighter's club that decided to get careless. He was given the rank as a reward, and he seemed pleased with his growth as well as his Red's.

"Oh you know how I meant it.. Hell, I'm starting to get up there too, you know." She said with a smirk, the back of her mind she knew she wasn't all that old, but in the eyes of a Twilight, she would be middle-aged and that Galahad was well passed his years. It was always a sad thought to know that he would be moving on to the next life, as the lifespan of a Twilight was much shorter than any normal's, but that didn't make it any easier knowing that she would have to move on without him by her side for the amount of years he's been with her. Galahad seemed to notice her expression change, and went to the side of the room onto a large leather sofa and patted the spot next to him.

"I'm.. I'm not a kid anymore, Brother!" She stated with a light blush on her cheeks, getting up and sitting down where the older man gestured for her anyway as he laid her head on his lap and began to run his large hands throughout her blonde locks. Back when she was a kid, ever since either could remember, this was the only way to get Loretta to calm down. Whether she was upset from not getting to see her Father, all the way to his untimely death, Galahad would sit with her like this for hours until she would relax and eventually fall asleep.

"I'm glad he'll be able to take care of you for me.." He began, looking down at her brown eyes with a soft expression.

"Hell, kid's way stronger than me as it is.. He'll probably be taking this rank off of my hands any day now, and I couldn't think of someone more worthy than him to do so. He's only 18 and already S-ranked.. Took me forty years to be an S/4 and he does it in less than half of that time." He smirked as the blonde girl held his tags in hand, going over his name and birth date before finally looking at the rank. He was the strongest guy she knew next to her Father, always set in his ways and never wavering from the slightest challenge. Even when on the brink of death he always seemed to come back just to protect her from harm, and when she was at her weakest, Galahad was there to keep her up and smiling for her when she needed it.

"I'm really lucky to have you, Galahad.." She said, leaning upward and placing a light kiss to his lips. He smiled for her and patted her head before she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly, as if she was trying to keep him in place so he would never have to leave. Neither of them noticed that Red had entered the study, but he backed out of the room and waiting for their embrace to be over by walking around the club a bit.

A rough hand on his shoulder drug him from his thoughts as Nic began to sign.

 _What did she say about you leaving?_ The short Asian man asked after gaining the younger Twilight's attention, who just shrugged before replying.

 _Her and Galahad were talking and I think it's important, so I'll ask her about it another time.._ Red replied with a light smile of assurance for his fellow Twilight, who just shrugged and gave him two quick pats on the shoulder, letting the blind teen know that he was heading out if he wanted to follow him. He nodded and walked beside him, extending his brass cane in front of him and tapping the ground lazily as he walked. He never really needed a cane when he was growing up, just mostly kept it around for show, but in the event he got into a fight he would use it, and he seemed to fight very well with it. Even Nic had trouble keeping the boy at bay when they would train together, the former of the two often had to go all out just to get Red to the ground once before 'cheating' just to keep himself awake from the heavy strikes from the heavy walking tool.

 _Think Alex has any appointments for us?_ Nic signed on the younger's shoulder, earning a shrug before he signed in the air.

 _Who knows, might be worth it to ask your lover anyway._ Red emphasized his words by making a kissing noise out loud, making Nic shove him lightly to the side and bumping into a brick wall that was beside the duo as they walked into another back alley. They were just 'talking' and enjoying some peace and quiet as a few people made a group in a clearing at the exit of a long alley they had just entered. Nic set the sheathe of his katana in front of Red so he would stop, taking the hint he tapped his cane down a few times and figured out there were roughly ten guys waiting for them.

"How might we help you, gentlemen?" He asked as he took a few steps forward, adjusting his sunglasses as he spoke as he could barely make out the comments being made about the pair walking around.

"Heard yuh guys was tags! I'ms just plannin' to rank muhself up here an' the fellas said y'all was easy tuh take 'em from." The man in front of the group said, his thick, english butchering accent was making Red get a bit irritated, but he kept his calm and replied with a smile.

"Name's Rodney, this here is Nic.. As you can see I am blind, and my faithful see-and-eye dog is deaf. There isn't much to gain from us, but enlighten me on your rank, will you? I shall inform my partner of the circumstances.." Red said with a smirk, the air around him becoming cold and Nic knew this feeling very well, as he has seen, many times, the outcome of the shivering feeling as the temperature would quite literally drop as the eye markings would run all around Rodney's eyelids.

 _Highest rank is at the front, only a B/0. The others are either B/4 or B/2 rank, three in the back have handguns, glocks I believe. How should we go about taking them down, oh grand teacher?_ Red signed with a quiet chuckle at the end,to which Nic just shrugged.

"Take 'em out by y'erself. You can 'andle 'em on y'er on." He said, sitting against the wall with his legs crossed, his katana rested over his lap as he stared over at the group with a bored expression.

"Aw.. I thought this was going to be a fun exercise for me, Nic!" Rodney said with a frown, tossing him his shades and setting his cane on the ground cracking his knuckles he slowly walked forward, the men in the back drew their weapons and aimed straight ahead at the teen. The leader, at least that's who he seemed to be, put his hand up to restrain them.

"But.. Ain't that the kid from the Cristiano's? Heard he was tough stuff boss." One of the gunners said quickly before taking a broken brick right to the forehead, being knocked out before he even hit the ground. They all looked at the source of the brick, and saw that Rodney was winding up his shoulder with an irritated frown.

"Damn, tried getting him a little lower than that.. Oh well, looks like I can't play baseball, huh Nic?" He said, turning to the other as he said the last part which resulted in the deaf Twilight to smile at the younger male, before staring back at the, now frightened, group of hostile Twilights.

"Now before we begin, I am Rodney Edgar Kai Summers the fourth, rank S/5, so it's in your best interests to go all out on me.." The brunette boy said as he lifted the single set of tags around his neck, gray eyes locking onto the leader's before he seemed to vanish out of thin air.

"Oi! Where'd he go?" The front man asked as he looked all over, the Twilights with the pistols seemed to be scanning all over the immediate area and even up at the rooftops, but none saw him until bodies started slamming into the concrete. One after the other until only the leader of the group was left, who was staring at Rodney with nervous green eyes as he tried not to be scared.

"Yeuh yeuh, deez idiots couldn't have seen yuh b..but I sure did. Yup, yer no match fer meh, so might'as well go on and uh.. Walk on.." He said, holding onto the baseball bat tightly, his knuckles tensing so much they were turning white, as was most of his face began to follow suit from fear. Red lifted his cane from the ground and walked over to the other Twilight, holding it forward firmly, but he was very relaxed and his face showed no signs of internal struggle as he shouted.

"En Garde!" Was all he said as the other male swung downward with the metal bat, but it was parried effortlessly by the younger male and he jabbed the end of the brass cane hard against the other's sternum, a loud crack resonated throughout the small alleyway. As the bat hit the ground and the man grabbed his chest, Rodney swung his cane downward just as the other male had done early, but brass met with the back of his skull and he was knocked out without much effort.

 _Nice one.. but did you have to be so flashy and take so long?_ Nic asked before setting the sunglasses back on Rodney's nose, rolling his eyes he started hiding the unconscious attackers and walking to where he was originally heading to. The younger Twilight was right beside him and they resumed their path to the Handyman apartment. Soon after the little dispute, the duo reached their destination and went up the stairs, finding Alex asleep on the couch and the phone seemed to be ringing, so Rodney answered.

"You've reached the Handymen, how might we be able to assist you?" Red asked into the microphone, his eyes blinking a bit as it was Loretta was on the other end.

"R..Red? It's Loretta.." She said, sniffling a bit from what he would tell.

'Why's she crying..?' He asked himself, Nic felt the air in the room go to a very unsettling feeling as he stood up from against his spot near the window..

"What's wrong, Boss?" Red asked, knowing well enough that she only used his nickname in serious cases instead of calling him little brother.

"It's.. It's Galahad.. He's gone." Those were all the words he needed to hear before he dropped the phone and ran out the front door, jumping down all the stairs woke up Alex with a start as she looked around and saw Nic.

"Hmm.. Was that Red? Where'd he run off to? Didn't you guys just come in?" She asked, looking up at Nic he signed to her.

 _We need to go to Bastard.. Now._


	3. Eyes Closed

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Gangsta," that is all.**

Rodney was sprinting from rooftop to rooftop, his eyes scanning around for some reason he couldn't figure out why. He knew that Nic and Alex would be following suit with his path, it was rare that anyone saw Red worry, as he seemed so much more relaxed as he got older. Nightmares stopped, his panic attacks ceased and he always busied himself with training and work. If the teen was worried, then there was a serious issue.

'Come on Galahad..' The young Twilight thought to himself, recollecting on the moment the two met. It was odd but the large man became a father to him, always looking out for his best interests, teaching him how to defend himself. It seemed any fatherly instict was right up on his priority list and no one seemed to mind. Many eventually saw the two as one being and they were rarely ever apart until he got old enough to be out on his own.

Countless hours they spent in the Study with Loretta, teaching him speech and even showing him how to walk around as if his disability wasn't even there. Afterwards he would mingle with the other Twilights and Normals, getting out of his awkward shyness around people he didn't know very well, and even came a time where he would be told about relationships and a brief understanding of the concept of love. It was odd to him, being brought up by a family that wasn't blood, but after everything they did and what he went through, that very concept of blood relation couldn't have made them any closer.

He busted through what he assumed to be crowds of worried Twilights and eventually found out that the man he was looking for was laying on the couch he spent most of his withering days on in the study, only thing was he had not passed on to the other side. He was alive, and well enough to be laughing with their boss and 'sister.' A look of confusion and slight irritation was present of Red's face, and that was met with a smile from Loretta.

"Hey, Little Brother! You got here quick, as I expected of you." The blonde woman said, her eyes scanning the younger teen up and down. Her brown eyes met Galahad's and he nodded before standing, wobbling a bit but he managed to put one of his large hands on Rodney's shoulder and whispering into his ear. After a few moments Rodney's expression went from anger, to confusion, then finally to a nod of understanding as the larger male left the study with a wave to Loretta.

Murmuring was heard downstairs and the blind Twilight finally took after Galahad, knowing well enough where he would want to 'talk' with the younger male. The main area of Bastard with where said man was waiting at, and he hurdled over the banister and landed gracefully in front of the large brunette, his eyes downcast after setting his cane against a wall.

'Look Rodney..' Galahad started, his hushed voice only loud enough for him to hear.

'I ain't got much time left.. So here's what I need before I go. I want to fight you.. and not just a spar. I need you to go all out on me. I won't hold back on ya son, so I hope you give me the same courtesy.. I'll meet you downstairs.' He finished as he tapped the younger male's shoulder before leaving.

The words were playing throughout his mind, but he couldn't seem to bring himself out of the mindset that it was Galahad, the man who took him away from harm, who had practically given him a chance in life to succeed. He was there when Rodney had nothing, so for him to want to cause intentional harm to the Bastard bodyguard.. He was having conflicting feeling, he wanted to give him an honorable death, but at the price of death was just..

"It's too much.." Rodney said to himself before facing Galahad, removing his shades they made eye contact, and the whole room went silent. The whispers had vanished and all eyes were either on the blind teen, or the large man with wrapped up dreadlocks. The signature grin on the brunette's face seemed to make light of the current situation, and the only sound that finally broke through was Nic, Alex and even Worick barging in through the front door.

"Oh.." The one-eyed blonde male said as his unlit cigarette dropped from his mouth a bit, but the one who was genuinely concerned was Nic. He knew everything that was going to happen just from one glance at the two formidable fighters, the Asian having seen similar circumstances in his life but for differing reasons, and this one was more of a pride thing for Galahad it seemed.

"Come on, Red! Let's have one last go 'round! For ol' time's sake!" The large brunette said, cracking his old bones within his hands and elbows before putting on his brass knuckles. The very weapons he was most famous for using never seemed to ware down even after so many years of using them they always stayed looking brand new with every passing use, every year and every appearance they had looked exactly the same. No dents, scratches, buffs or imperfections could be seen, just the shining from the light's reflection shined every so often in a shimmering flare.

He received a nod in response, the younger even letting out a smirk as he made the 'come on' motion with his hand.

"Age before beauty..Old man." Red spoke softly to the other before hearing one large footstep after the other, in his heighten state, Rodney was able to detect the older Twilight's movements faster than even Nic. He felt a bit of wind rush from his right and he ducked, immediately putting his forearms up to block an incoming knee from Galahad, said individual was smiling so happily as he knew that his years were worth living. Even choosing to stay alive at such an old age really made his life have meaning, Loretta was grown now and Red too.

He preformed a roundhouse kick that managed to put some distance in between the two fighters again, the younger fighter shook his arms a bit as if the onslaught was only causing minor damage. Red went on the offensive for a moment, throwing his quickest 'one, two' combinations before backing away from Galahad's longer reach, it was a basic fighting technique, but even with his old age, Galahad was still a formidable opponent and was not meant to be taken lightly since he was going all out.

'He really isn't holding back.. Even up against other people he teases them before getting pumped up.. I guess I really have no choice.' Red thought as he smirked, practically vanishing from sight as he began an onslaught of spinning kicks from multiple directions at the larger Twilight, who kept his guard up despite the attacks only being used with half his force so Rodney could focus on his speed to keep the brunette occupied. After a short thirty seconds of the multiple area attack, Red spun around a few times and landed a hard kick to Galahad's stomach, sending him skidding back and eventually doubling over from his loss of wind.

"D..Damn.." The large man said while coughing, looking up he saw that Rodney had a few scrapes and that his clothes worn torn up a bit, but his breathing was steady and he wasn't sweating nearly as much as him.

"I gotta say.. I.. couldn't have asked.. for a better fight, ya' know?" Galahad said while standing, his arms and chest flexed and it seemed the air around became dense, almost as if the oxygen became layered with a thick blanket of humidity. He was ready now, prepared to go out with the intention of passing in just a few more minutes time.

"G..Galahad.." Red said softly, looking at the floor. He could practically feel the other's life coming to an end and there would be no going back if he chose to use up all of his strength in the next few moments.

"C'mon Red! Give me a sendoff I'll never forget!" He yelled as he ran after the younger male full speed, even giving the combatant a hard time keeping up with him as he dodged him blow for blow. He ducked and sent a sharp right elbow into his sternum, but it didn't seem to slow him down as Galahad gripped his face and sent him straight into the ground, a few cracks forming around where had landed. Some blood was dribbling from both of their mouths and Rodney flipped a few times backwards to gain distance. Red charged forward and their fists slammed together, flesh meeting brass and then one began to gave way. No one ever thought it could happen, but Rodney's fist broke Galahad's infamous brass knuckles with one strong punch. The impact had caused some bones to be broken on both parties, but the large brunette received more damage than he intended to and yelled out in pain.

"Sh-Shit!" He let out as he looked at the bent metal that crushed his knuckles, then removing the object form his broken hand he looked over at red, who didn't get away unscathed as he too was holding his hand with a pained expression. They looked at each other and, despite the younger's blind eyes, they saw each other, he saw the larger man in a way that he never did before. It was strange, he knew it was impossible but he seemed to make out every detail of the main after that hard clash. He nodded and eventually he walked over just in time to catch the falling giant.

"D..Damn it.." He began to curse, the younger male having no issue holding him up even after their fight. He couldn't be too upset though, for he had someone who he knew could look after Loretta and the club after his death.

"I'm s..sorry." Red spoke sadly, looking down he carried the man up to where their boss's office was, setting him on the couch. He heard Loretta walking over and she knelt down in front of Galahad, taking this as a cue to leave he turned around and began to walk out, figuring the two wanted to share his last moments alone.

"Wait.. Red." Loretta spoke, her cracking voice signaling that she was crying. He couldn't blame her, knowing full well how long they knew each other it wasn't going to be easy seeing the man that had protected her her entire life was to be leaving soon. He walked back over without a second thought and sat down next to her, his legs crossed he ran a hand up and down her back in a comforting manner.

"Hmm, she's your boss.. don't try taking her like this.." Galahad joked, earning a quick snap of the head from the two younger 'siblings.' Loretta's face became bright red with embarrassment and Red just looked at him with an irritated stare. The large man laughed before going into a coughing fit and that made the light mood vanish almost as soon as it arrived.

"If there is anything you need to say still.. now would be a good time to do so." Rodney said in a serious tone, knowing full well he was right. The fight went on longer than he thought and they were on even more borrowed time as it was, and he knew that there were things needed to be said to the two which was why Loretta had called him over.

"R..Right. Damn, when did.. when did you grow up?" Galahad asked, his eyes looking into the pale grey ones despite he knew that he couldn't see his own. It was a tough realization, but the kid's eyes would remain this way his entire life.

"Well.. I'm not going.. to be.. corny with some.. some dying speech.." He said, lifting his head up slightly to remove his tags, setting them in Rodney's hand who stared at them in shock.

"Those are for you.. Rodney. You earned them for beating me, and I want you to give your rank to that.. that cheater who also taught you.. He's earned that rank.. too.. And keep sis safe..? Trust me she can.. be a handful, but she's.. she's a great gal to work for. Trust me I've.. I've been around for her.. her whole life.." As Galahad continued to speak there were tears pricking his eyes, but he no longer wished to keep up his tough facade any longer. He was dying and the only ones who would know were the ones he held close to him, and he would be fine leaving knowing that they cared and meant so much in his life.

"I love you, b.. big brother.." Loretta choked out, tears rolling down her cheeks as her brown eyes were met with Galahad's. He frowned a bit, but only because he knew that this time he wouldn't be there to help her calm down from this.

"Red.. Make sure you protect her.. with.. with your life. You understand? She's tough, but sometimes it's a lot.. and she can't do everything on her own.. no matter how much she tells you she can." He still kept eye contact with his boss and 'little sister' while speaking to Rodney, who nodded and set his head on the older girl's shoulder.

"Well.. there isn't much else to say.. I guess I can go ahead now, knowing that.. everything will be taken.. taken care of here." Galahad spoke through ragged breaths, tears now streaming down his cheeks as he was shown all the memories that he had. The good ones and bad and all the others in between played out through his head once more, and his eyes closed and drifted off into what looked like a dream. Loretta went and rested her face onto his unmoving chest and sobbed while Red did his best to keep her company by rubbing her back softly.

It didn't take long before he was sent off to Dr. Theo's so that the preparations could be made for his burial, getting the body examined and what not wasn't something he liked to do to those he knew but it had to be done. Nina was not allowed to perform such tasks yet despite her knowing, it was more along the lines of she was needed for moral support around Bastard.

Loretta didn't speak often after, and at the funeral all eyes were dry as Galahad's large coffin was lowered into the ground and covered in dirt soon following. It was quiet at Bastard as well to show their mourning. Even their performances were cancelled that week so everyone could take the proper time to mourn, and the young Cristiano kept herself busy with meetings and paperwork.

After a couple more weeks time seemed to still remain very slow, but to those around them it was still busy as ever with bookings and errands needed to be done in a timely fashion. Red was still needed often and it was his services that made Bastard so famous, and keeping income was very easy since the young Twilight did so well with his work.

He walked in and knocked on the front of Loretta's desk and she looked up at him and a light smile made it's way to her face as they made eye contact. Even without his sight, it seemed just seeing his eyes brought the Cristiano out of whatever contemplation she was thinking about and focus primarily on him.

"How can I help you, Little Brother?" She asked, standing up pinching his nose for emphasis and he glared at her playfully.

"Just seeing if there was any work that needed to be done? Doug wanted to do some of that stupid free runner shit and said that he could beat me in a race.. Ugh, he thinks that our gap isn't as simple as only a rank and that he has more skill than me." Red said with a pout, earning a chuckle from his boss and she went through some files on her desk.

"Nothing here that requires immediate attention, the deadline being in a week, so you can go run off with your little boyfriend for now!" Loretta joked as he furrowed his brow at her.

"Ugh whatever.. I'll catch ya later, sis.." He said as he turned and walked out of the office. The blonde just smiled and sat herself on the sofa, her mind drifting off into space and she eventually fell asleep.

 **Another chapter down and I must say, I'm quite enjoying this story. I will obviously continue the others when I can think of more to write about. I even have some more stories brewing but I want to finish this one in about five or so chapters before getting to it. It's either going to be about Free!, Ouran High School Host club, or I may make another Gangsta story. With that being said, thanks for the reviews, the follows, favorites and such and stay cool!**

 **~Hollowfied Demon**


End file.
